


it's a crazy world when we meet (we try)

by blowthepiri



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Meet-Ugly, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29768403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blowthepiri/pseuds/blowthepiri
Summary: “Why are you in my apartment and why do you have a knife?”“You’re in my apartment. I have a knife for safety.”
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Kim Yoohyeon, Kim Yoohyeon & Lee Yubin | Dami & Lee Siyeon, mentioned Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Siyeon, mentioned Lee Yubin | Dami/Kim Bora | SuA
Comments: 8
Kudos: 106





	it's a crazy world when we meet (we try)

**Author's Note:**

> i kid you not when i say this idea wouldn't leave my head. also, mentions of alcohol and weed.

Fuck, her head is pounding. She should really know better than to let Yubin and Siyeon talk her into drinking _and_ smoking weed, but she never learns her lesson. 

“Wake up,” she hears someone snap, and the voice isn’t a voice she recognizes. It’s certainly not her roommates. 

She opens her eyes, vision blurry, and sees a redhead standing above her with—

“Are you holding a knife?” She blinks a couple of times until she’s able to see a little clearer. The woman standing above her, who she’s never seen in her life and is certainly _not_ her roommates, is indeed holding a knife. “Why are you in my apartment and why do you have a knife?” 

“You’re in _my_ apartment. I have a knife for safety.” 

Yoohyeon sits up dizzyingly fast. Shit. She tries again, slower, and looks around. It’s the same layout as her apartment but, ah, yup. The stranger is right. She doesn’t live here. Shit. 

“Why am I here?” 

“Million dollar question.” The girl looks aggravated. “I woke up just ten minutes ago and imagine my surprise when I see a complete and total stranger sleeping out her inebriation on my couch.” 

“Keep your voice down,” Yoohyeon mutters. “You don’t need to yell so loud.” 

The girl lowers her arm, probably realizing that Yoohyeon is not a threat. She tosses the knife carelessly onto the table. “I’m talking at a normal volume.” 

“Sounds a lot like yelling to me.” 

“Can you get out of my apartment now?” 

“I still don’t know how I got here. And I don’t know your name.”

The girl looks incredulous. “Why would I tell the person who broke into my home my name?” 

“So I can stop calling you ‘the girl’ in my head?” 

She looks at Yoohyeon with utter disbelief, her mouth slightly open. She seems to deliberate for a couple of seconds before she finally says, “Handong.” 

“Okay, then, Handong,” Yoohyeon says, “how did I get here?” 

“How would I know?” Handong exclaims. “Did you miss the part where I said that I was asleep and just woke up to find you on my couch?”

She had missed that. Or she’d forgotten it, she doesn’t really know. 

“You’re doing that thing where you’re yelling and it’s making my ears feel like they’re about to fall off.” 

Handong looks like she’s about to lose her shit. 

“What floor am I on?” 

“Six. Apartment 12.” 

A little lightbulb flickers dimly in Yoohyeon’s head. “Oh.”

“ _Oh_ ,” Handong repeats. “All you’re going to say is _oh_ to breaking-and-entering?” 

“Don’t be so dramatic. It was a mistake. I’m on the eighth floor, you see. Apartment 12. I must have gotten off early on yours and picked the lock to get in.” 

“And the fact that the door wouldn’t open with your key didn’t tell you that maybe you were entering the wrong apartment?” 

Yoohyeon scratches the back of her neck. “Half the time I never have my key so I usually just pick the lock. My roommates usually let me in before I actually have to, you know, break-and-enter.” 

“What did you even use?” 

“Bobby pin and a laminated business card that I had stored in my pocket, I think.” 

Handong lets out a laugh. “That’s really sad, you know.”

Yoohyeon shrugs and hauls herself off of the couch. Her back and neck are stiff and screaming at her, on top of her headache, so that’s just fun. 

“Your couch is very uncomfortable, by the way.” 

“It’s not meant for tall people to sleep on. Maybe that’s why.” 

Yoohyeon gives Handong an unimpressed look and walks to her door. 

“Thanks so much for the hospitality.” 

“You’re so welcome for not calling the police or stabbing you.” 

Yoohyeon snorts. “And get that pristine white couch all covered in blood?” 

“Get out,” Handong says, fake cheerily. “And please, don’t come back.”

Yoohyeon gives Handong the three-finger salute before she leaves her apartment and goes to her own. Luckily for her, her roommates are home, so she just knocks.

Yubin is the one who opens up. 

“Where were you?” she asks, incredulous. “We were worried sick.” 

Yoohyeon laughs. “Ha, funny story, you see…” 

Siyeon comes out of the bathroom with a towel around her neck. “There you are. See, I knew she didn’t die.” 

“No, I didn’t die,” Yoohyeon says, grumpily. “You guys have no faith in me.” 

“Okay, so where were you, then?” 

Yoohyeon gives them a weak smile and Yubin already facepalms. “Oh no. What did you do?” 

“Well, it’s really a funny story,” Yoohyeon begins. “See, I was cross faded last night.” She glares at her roommates. “Thanks to you.”

“We didn’t force you to smoke weed with us,” Siyeon says defensively. 

“Yeah, but you guys didn’t stop me from it either,” Yoohyeon argues back. “Especially when Bora got there, because Yubin left to—”

“Moving on!” Yubin says loudly. “Can you just cut all this dramatic bullshit and tell us where you were?” 

Yoohyeon pouts. “You’re no fun. So, you know how I never have my keys and I usually just try to pick the lock until one of you unlocks the door for me?” 

“Yes…” Siyeon says slowly. “Except, I was at Minji’s, and Yubin was at Bora’s.” 

Yoohyeon ignores her. “Anyway. So, it turns out, the bobby-pin-and-laminated-business-card technique works.” Siyeon and Yubin look at her expectantly. “I wound up two floors down in someone else’s apartment. She’s apartment 12.” She puts her head in her hands. “I woke up to her standing over me with a knife.” 

Siyeon and Yubin look at each other for a moment, and then to Yoohyeon, and then back at each other and burst into laughter. 

“You’re fucking kidding, right?” Siyeon says, breathless and holding her sides. 

“No, not at all. She’s this redheaded girl named Handong.”

“Oh, I know her,” Yubin says.

Of course she does. “She’s really nice. That’s really funny. But, also, like. You’re lucky you got someone who doesn’t shoot first, ask questions later.”

Siyeon makes a stabby motion. “Or stab.” 

“You’re never helpful,” Yubin says to her. 

“I’m just saying,” Siyeon huffs. 

“I kind of feel bad. Maybe I should bake her something.” 

“So, you’re planning on murdering her?” Yubin jokes.

Yoohyeon glares at her. “My baking is not _that_ bad.” 

“It is pretty bad,” Siyeon admits. 

“You are literally the queen of not helping,” Yoohyeon bitches. “I’m going to shower, and then I’m going to bake her cookies.” 

Yubin and Siyeon share a look. 

* * *

Well, effort is what matters, right? That’s what Yoohyeon keeps telling herself as she carries a shittily wrapped plate of cookies down two floors until she’s in front of apartment 12. She knocks once, twice. 

Handong opens up with a glass of wine in hand. She’s wearing silk pajamas, too. 

“You,” she says. 

“Yoohyeon, actually.” She thrusts her hands out, offering the plate to Handong. “I made these. As an apology. Or as a thank you. For not stabbing me, or getting me arrested.” 

Handong opens the door wide and walks further back into her apartment. Yoohyeon takes that as a cue to follow her. Handong puts her wine glass on the counter top and grabs for the plate of cookies.

“I should probably warn you that I’m a shitty baker,” Yoohyeon says. 

Handong’s lips quirk up and she unwraps the plate. The edges of the cookies are burnt and there are way too many chocolate chips. She picks one up and takes a bite, and honestly, Yoohyeon has to applaud her poker face.

“It’s really not that bad,” Handong says. “I mean, it’s not good, either. But it’s definitely not bad enough that I think I might have been poisoned.” 

Yoohyeon grins. “Tell my roommate that. She says she knows you, by the way. Yubin.”

“Oh, yeah, we’ve said hi to each other in the elevator and lobby before. Friendly girl.” 

“That she is.” She picks up a cookie, one that’s less burnt than the rest and sniffs it. It doesn’t really smell like a whole lot of anything, so she bites into it. “This is fucking gross. You’re a good liar.” 

Handong laughs. It’s airy and pretty. “I didn’t lie. I said it wasn’t good.” 

They actually spend the next little while talking. Handong works in a finance office downtown. She’s from China. She speaks Chinese, English and Korean fluently. She has a cat who Yoohyeon is yet to meet. 

Yoohyeon notices that Handong has a pretty red flush across her cheekbones, probably from the wine. 

“You know, I’m glad it was your couch I drunkenly spent the night on,” Yoohyeon says before her brain can catch up, wrapping the plate of cookies back up. She’ll toss them when she gets back up to her apartment. 

“Oh?” Handong asks, glass halfway to her mouth. 

“Yeah, you know, not many girls would befriend the person who broke into their apartment in the middle of the night.” 

Handong’s eyebrows raise. “Befriend?” 

“Yeah, we’re friends now.” 

Handong looks at her, the eye contact a little too long to be friendly. 

“Weirder things have happened,” Handong says. “I suppose. Maybe next time we can go out and actually get to know each other when it doesn’t involve a felony.” 

“Are you asking me out?” Yoohyeon asks, bewildered. 

“Yeah, I am,” Handong says. “Maybe I can teach you how to cook properly.”

Yoohyeon laughs. “I’d like that.” She looks down at her watch. She has to be at work early tomorrow.

“I’ll walk you out.” Handong walks Yoohyeon to her front door and just as Yoohyeon turns to leave, Handong says, “wait, give me your number.” 

It’s bold. 

“You know this is probably very out of the ordinary, right?” Yoohyeon asks, balancing the plate on her forearm as she types her number into Handong’s phone. Handong looks up at her. “You asking out a person you pulled a knife on just this morning.” 

Handong chuckles. “Weirder things have happened,” she says again. “I’ll text you.” 

And then Yoohyeon is left in the hallway, holding a plate of gross apology cookies. She looks down at them. “Maybe you weren’t as bad as I thought.” 

“Yes they were,” Handong calls from behind the door.

Yoohyeon smiles her entire walk back up to her apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/blowthepiris)   
>  [come talk to me about my writing here!](https://curiouscat.qa/blowthepiri)


End file.
